Skin Crawl: The Second Chapter
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: This is a sequel to my Skins/Walking Dead crossover Skin Crawl. The crossovers don't get heaps of attention so I moved it to here. It continues to follow Kel and the gang through the events of Series 2 of The Walking Dead. My own take on it with some of my own stuff thrown in. Definitely not the best summery but I'm rubbish, give it a read and hope you enjoy.
1. On The Road Again

**Probably not the smartest idea to have a 3rd live story on the go but I've been meaning to get the sequel to Skin Crawl up and since the Walking Dead season 4 finale I haven't a hole in my chest that needs filling. **

**This is just a really short chapter to start the story off where Skin Crawl ended, if you haven't read it then it isn't necessary to do so to know what's going on but I recommend it so you know about my oc and what the connections and stuff are.**

**The first instalment of Skin Crawl can be found in the Skins crossovers but since not a lot of people go through there frequently I moved the second instalment to here instead.**

**Anywho, I'll stop rambling and let you read, don't forget to live me a review, it keeps me motivated and puts a smile on my wee face. :) **

* * *

**Kel Pov**

My head hurts like hell.

And what the fuck is that ringing noise.

I felt somebody shifting beside me before I remembered what happened…. The CDC blew up.

I tried to open my eyes, blinking furiously against the settling dust from the blast. I blindly felt around me for the person beside me.

"JJ" I coughed opening my eyes.

JJ was lying less than a meter in front of me with his eyes still closed. Struggling slightly I moved towards him wrapping my arms around his shoulders while I made sure he was breathing. He was, I don't think I've felt so relieved. I pulled him closer to me as he shook.

Getting him out had been difficult but I needed to do it, if not for JJ himself then for Cook and Freddie. I tried my best to persuade Jackie and T-Dog to rethink and come with us but it was futile, JJ on the other hand agreed to come with me when I reminded him that we all needed him, especially Freddie and Cook.

I could hear footsteps rushing towards us just as Cook came into view from the corner of my eye.

"Kel, Jaykins!" he shouted getting to his knees beside us "you alright?"

"Yeah Cookie" I replied "we're alright but I think JJ might be extra locked on."

Cook leaned down to pick up JJ while I moved to give him some space before being tackled from behind.

"You idiot!" Emily shouted while slamming her hands into my back "don't do that to me again!" I turned to face her seeing her eyes red from crying. I pulled her towards me and hugged her close.

"You know me Ems, love to live dangerously" I joked which caused her to hit me again but gentler this time.

"Shut up I'm mad at you" she laughed and sniffled.

"I know" I laughed "not the first time, won't be the last."

She laughed before moving back and standing up, I followed suit getting to my feet before Carl ran up tightly hugging my waist. I threw my arms round his shoulders before letting a small laugh escape my lips.

"C'mon little man, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't worried" he told me, pulling away to look at my face.

"I know I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave JJ" he nodded.

"I hate to break this up but we gotta' go" Shane spoke up "walkers are getting restless thanks to the blast."

We all agreed seeing as he was right anyway. There were walkers walking towards the source of the noise and before long there would be too many for us to handle. Packing up and moving on, it seemed to be a pattern for us. I jumped into the driver's seat of my van before being told to shift over by Naomi and Emily who squeezed in beside me so Naomi could drive.

Our convoy set off again, Daryl's bike and the R.V taking up the front, leaving behind our two fallen friends. They would get to stay and not face the horrors ahead. As for the rest of us? We were just doing what comes naturally and keeping hope alive.

Keeping hope alive, on the road again.


	2. GoldMines and Graveyards

**Another chapter of the second instalment to my Skin Crawl series, I hope it's received as well as chapter one and that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I noticed I've never done one of these (awkward) but just so we're clear, I don't own Skins, if I did... well... let's just say some things would have been a little different *cough* Fire *cough***

**'Nuff said**

* * *

**Naomi**** pov**

"I spy with my little eye…. Something beginning with…. P"

"People?"

"Nope"

"Pavement?"

"Nope"

"…Potato?"

"Where the fuck do you see any potatoes around here Ems?" Kel laughed.

"Well I'm running out of words that begin with p" she shrugged.

"So does that mean you give up?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"I suppose" she replied defeated.

Kel pointed towards the jeep in front of us "Plate" he laughed "the license plate" he clarified looking smug.

"Wouldn't that count as l and not p" Emily challenged.

"My game my rules Fitch" he answered her.

Before she could retaliate Katie's lispy voice came from the back of the van.

"Open a window lezza it's roasting" she called to me.

"Opening the window will use more full" I replied, I didn't want to use up too much fuel not knowing when we'd find enough to warrant it.

Katie huffed before Kel wound his window down a little, I gave him a pointed look letting him know that contradicting the driver is never a good idea. He leaned across where Emily sat between us and nudged my shoulder.

"We're not going that fast Naoms, it'll be fine I promise" he smiled.

"Yeah yeah" I smiled back at him before returning my eyes to the road "at least if we do run out of petrol we know who'll be walking to get it."

He laughed before returning to his game of eye spy with Emily.

I shook my head at the pair of them. Yesterday after the blast we decided to try Shane's idea and head to Fort Benning. I wasn't so keen on the idea because Shane had been acting a little odd for the past couple of days but with no other real options we were on our way. Everyone had been pretty quiet last night when we parked on a little dirt track off the highway. We had a lot to process I suppose, we lost two of our group, almost got blown up and came very close to losing another two of our little family.

JJ was still pretty shaken up and hadn't spoken to anyone apart from Freddie and Cook who hadn't left his side since it happened. Kel however was acting normal and seemed genuinely okay. I wasn't sure if it was an act for the sake of everyone especially Carl and Emily or if he really was fine but either was I was glad he was alive. That they both were.

**Emily pov**

"Looks like there's a lot of cars up ahead" Kel said to the van at large.

We were still sat up front while Naomi drove and Katie and Effy were in the back. We'd been on the road for a good two and a half hours already so I'm surprised we lasted this long without running into a large block in the road.

"Yeah, everyone's slowing down" Naomi agreed.

We were gradually getting slower and slower before we stopped altogether. Kel and Naomi got out to see what was going on and I quickly followed. We walked towards where Daryl, Dale, Rick and Shane were already stood talking and joined them along with Cook.

"What's up" Kel asked.

"It's pretty blocked up" Daryl told us.

"Anyway through?" I asked him.

He shook his head "not without movin' a whole bunch o' stuff."

"Maybe there's some way around" Rick mused.

"We have maps" Dale told him before moving off to get one.

While he did that I took the chance to look around. There were a lot of cars around obviously having been abandoned in a panic. Most though, looked like they still had supplies in them along with bodies. I wasn't so keen on the corpses but if they weren't going to use this stuff we certainly could.

Dale returned along with Glenn and they spread a map across the hood of the R.V, I hung back slightly feeling a little out of place amongst the Americans. I leaned against the side of the R.V with Naomi so we could still hear the conversation, just because I felt out of place didn't mean I thought my opinion was invalid.

"What about this road back here" Glenn said while pointing to something on the map.

"We can't spare the fuel" Dale told him.

"Well I guess we're clearing a path then" Daryl concluded.

"And while we're at it we should search them all" Kel announced "'could find a whole heap of useful stuff."

"We should start by siphoning fuel from the cars" Naomi spoke up.

"Right on Naomikins" Cook replied "this place 'could be a proper gold mine."

"This place is a graveyard" Lori interrupted silencing us all before Andrea spoke.

"Harsh as it may seem" she began "the dead don't need to eat and we have a lot of mouths" she gestured to all of us.

Lori looked defeated for a minute before looking at Carl and nodding "suppose you're right" she mumbled.

Andrea went back off to the R.V while the rest of the group split off to go search for supplies and start clearing a path through all the abandoned vehicles. Naomi took my hand and led me off slightly away from the others to a few cars ahead of the R.V. She stopped and sat cross legged on the tarmac I did the same, sitting in front of her so that our knees were touching.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She looked into my eyes and smiled taking my hand in hers, "I just wanted to check you were okay what with everything that happened yesterday and we haven't had much of a chance to talk just the two of us so I thought I'd take the opportunity."

I smiled brightly at her "I'm fine I promise" I told her moving so that I was straddling her "of course I was worried about Kel but I understand, it's the kind of stupid selfless thing he always does."

"Well if you're sure" she said, lovingly cupping my cheek "I just wanted to check."

"You're very sweet for doing so" I leaned down giving her a chaste kiss then pulling back and leaning my forehead against hers "I love you" I told her, saying it as sincerely and completely as every other time I said it.

"I know" she told me, smiling that smile that was specifically saved for me "I love you too."

* * *

**And a lovely little bit of Naomily at the end there.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviewing is awesome and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) **


	3. People Still Use Cassette Tapes?

**Hey guys, I liked writing this chapter so I hope you like reading it :) **

**I'm going to be away from Monday to either Thursday or Friday so there won't be any updates then but after that I hope to update at least one story once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins... but I also don't own a bicycle.**

* * *

**Emily pov**

Once the decision to go through the blockage had been made we all set about doing whatever we could.

Cook, Daryl and Freddie set off to siphon fuel from the cars, Dale was perched on top of the R.V, rifle in hand as always while Glenn was fiddling with the engine. I was rummaging through the back of fancy Range Rover while watching Carl and Kel out of the corner of my eye.

They managed to find a baseball and a couple of gloves and were now playing catch in the middle of the road. Carl was smiling and laughing like an idiot, it was good to see, a child's laughter seems to make people feel better and nowadays it was nothing but a good thing.

I continued my search finding a couple of bottle of water, a box with six ibuprofen tablets, half a dozen cans of food a box of rolling papers. Hmmm, if there's rolling papers then there might be something else in here. I climbed into the back of the car and over into the front seat, I settled into the passenger's side and opened the glove box. Couple of old cassette tapes, lighters, a half eaten packet of Doritos, I took the rubbish out and through it into the driver's seat. Aha! I finally found my prize under a flier for a pizza place. A small metal tin with a picture of Jimi Hendrix on the lid, I opened it to peek at its contents.

"Wow, Freds is going to love me" I laughed.

I chanced a look outside and saw Naomi join Carl and Kel. I was quite surprised when we got to America at how well she and Carl got on so fast. You wouldn't think it if you didn't know as well as I do but Naomi's great with kids. Sometimes, even now when it should be the last thing on my mind, I would catch myself thinking how she'd be a great mum.

The three of them stopped laughing, got to the floor and crawled under the car. I could barely hear Rick's harsh whispers to get down but I followed suit. I shut the glove box and curled up on the passenger side floor out of sight from the windows.

This was one of those times I was thankful for my size, if I'd been much bigger hiding down on the floor would've been a lot more uncomfortable. I could hear a lot of staggered uneven movement, not needing two guesses to know what it was. I sank as low as I could manage trying as hard as I possibly could to keep my breathing quiet.

Time passed slowly, I'm not sure how long but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes before the passenger door opened and Naomi threw her arms around me. I moved so I could do the same, puller her closer to me. She pulled back slightly and kissed me lovingly before resting her forehead against mine.

"I am so fucking happy that you're okay" she breathed.

"You too" I laughed shakily "what about the others?"

"Freds has a nasty cut on his arm, he snagged it on a car door but Daryl got him hidden till the walkers passed" she explained "and… Sophia and Amy were chased down the bank into the woods by a couple of walkers" she took a deep breathe "Rick and Kel ran after them, they aren't back yet."

Shit.

**Kel pov**

"Get under the cars, now!" Rick shouted in a harsh whisper.

I crawled under the closest car taking Carl and Naomi with me, being careful to keep Carl between us. I could see Amy and Sophia under the car in front us both looking terrified, Carol and Lori were under a van in the opposite lane, Carol looked like she was panicking but Lori had her hand over Carols mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet. Rick was across from us with his finger to his lips, signalling for everyone to stay silent.

I reached for Naomi's hand and she let me take it as I placed it over Carl's mouth. I saw Lori mouth a thank you to us from where she was. I let my eyes scan under all of the surrounding vehicles, watching for any threats to our hiding spots.

I must've seen more than fifty pairs of feet shuffle past before anyone even thought about making a move.

The first of us to move was Sophia, she was obviously frightened and wanted her mom, so she poked her head out from under the car. Unfortunately she caught the attention of a couple of straggling walkers. One reached under the car for her leg. Sophia and Amy panicked crawling out of the other side of the car and running down the bank towards the woods with the two walkers hot on their trail.

I jumped into action and saw Rick do the same, both of us crawling out from our hiding places and bounding off down behind the two frightened girls. We ran and ran until I stopped seeing a small figure curled up in a bush, I ran over to her. Sophia was shaking, I picked her up and she squeaked before realising it was me and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"Where's Amy?" I asked, a little out of breathe from running.

"We were running but I fell" she explained "I looked up and couldn't see her anymore so I got scared and hid in the bush."

"That was good" I told her.

Rick came up beside us "Kel, take her back up to the highway, her mom is bound to be worried sick, I'll keep looking for Amy."

I nodded my agreement and started to head back the way we came before turning to Rick "be careful" I told him "Lori will have my ass if you don't come back in one piece."

He chuckled slightly "hurry up and go."

I did as I was told and started to jog back to the highway with Sophia in my arms, hoping no one else had gone missing in our absence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the story so far, if you haven't you might want to check out Skin Crawl which follows season one.**

**Reviews would be awesome **


	4. Pain Relief

**Woooo! Time for the next instalment. Other stories will be updated as I write them, should possibly put more planning into it than that but that's just how I work.**

**Also I have another story idea but not sure if I'm going to start writing it up fully right now, we'll see what happens with that (it's about superheroes).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins but I am in fact covered in skin... enjoy!**

* * *

**Emily pov**

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Carl asked from where he sat between Naomi and me.

"Both Kel and your dad are very brave" Naomi answered wrapping her arm around his small shoulders, "I think they'll be fine."

"Me too" he nodded "they'll bring Amy and Sophia back safe."

"Too right they will" I smiled at them "Kel knows I'd kick his ass if he didn't."

"There will be no ass kickings today Fitch" Kel's voice sounded his return.

He emerged from the side of the bank with Sophia in his arms. She was clinging onto him like he was the only stable thing around, come to think of it, he probably was when she was out there. They were both a little dirty and Kel looked a little out of breath but aside from that they looked okay, the only thing out of place was that I couldn't see Rick or Amy with them.

Carol, who was still sobbing, ran forward and wrapped her arms around Kel and Sophia, telling him thank you before taking her daughter into her arms and squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"I don't mean to break up happy reunion but where is my sister" Andrea asked coming out from the R.V. She'd been in there since the heard passed and not said a word to anyone once Shane shot down her plan to go after Amy.

"Rick went after her once we found Sophia" Kel answered.

"What happened" I asked, since I'd been in the car at the time I didn't see anything that happened, of course the others filled me in but I also wanted to hear it from Kel.

He sighed "well when I saw the walkers go after Sophia and Amy I followed with Rick, we must've run for a good five or ten minutes before I spotted Sophia hiding in a bush. She told us she tripped and got scared when she couldn't see Amy anymore so she hid, so I took her back here knowing Carol would be going out of her mind and Rick ran off to get Amy" he explained.

"Thank you" Carol said once again "for brining my baby back."

Kel blushed slightly "it's okay Carol, really, I'd do it for anyone here."

Carl got up and walked over to Kel who ruffled his hair, "so you think my dad will be back soon?" he asked.

"I think so buddy."

"Whatever" Andrea huffed, storming back off to the R.V.

I really felt for Andrea, I know that if it was Katie out there I'd be out of my mind with worry. Sure sometimes we don't get on too well but that's what siblings do. My mind drifted to our pervy little brother and I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

Naomi scooted over to the space where Carl had been and pulled me close to her.

"You okay?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes and no" I said, "I was thinking about James."

"You don't have to keep it in you know" she told me "if you need to cry then cry, no one is going to think any less of you for having emotions" she spoke softly while she rubbed my arm.

I wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, nodding my head at her. She was right of course, no one would think any less of me but I still wanted to at least try and be strong.

I felt the metal tin in my pocket shift slightly when I wiped at my face reminding me what I found earlier. I took the tin out of my pocket and Naomi looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Found it in the glove box" I told her "reckon Freds could use some pain relief for that arm."

She nodded her agreement so we got up and headed for Kel's van where Freddie was. He was sat with his legs swinging out of the side sliding door, Effy was cleaning his wound the best she could while Katie made a bandage out of the few medical supplies we had.

"Fuck Eff, that hurts" Freddie hissed jerking his arm away from her.

"If it gets infected then don't come crying to me" she said in her always calm tone.

Freddie mumbled something under his breath before sighing and moving his arm back into her reach. She took it and rubbed what looked like antiseptic cream on the wound before taking the homemade bandage from Katie and covering his arm.

"Look like you could use some pain relief Freds" I smiled.

Before he could respond JJ's voice came from inside the van, "he undoubtedly could but we've been unsuccessful in finding anything other than the tablets you found earlier and even then they won't do much for the pain but will help in the event of a fever."

"Well I found something else in that car earlier" I grinned as Freds eyed me with a smirk.

"You didn't" he laughed.

I laughed too before pulling the tin from my pocket and handing it to him, "oh I so did."

"I think I love you Ems" he told me, opening the tin and grinning from ear to ear, "wouldn't happen to have any…" he trailed off as I threw the papers at him.

"Knock yourself out mate."

There was a small cough from beside Freddie, I turned to look at Effy who smirked, "I take it since Katiekins and I bandaged him up we're aloud a share."

"Do what you want" I laughed "but I don't know when you'll get more" with that Naomi and I started to wander back towards everyone else.

**Kel pov**

"What happened to freds?" I asked Cook.

We were stood leaning against the side of the R.V, Cook had a cigarette tucked between his lips and a content smile on his face. He'd found a car with some bottles of booze and a few packs of cigarettes and it was plain to see his discovery had put him in a good mood.

"We were getting fuel from the cars when the herd started to pass" he said exhaling some smoke, "I ducked under one car, Freds tried to get under the one beside it but cut his arm on the car door and panicked a bit, Daryl grabbed him got him down to the ground and threw a couple of corpses over the pair of 'em to mask the smell."

"Fuck" I breathed, Cook nodded and offered me a fag which I gladly took. I placed it between my lips, taking a lighter from my pocket and lighting it before leaning my head back and blowing out a small cloud of smoke.

"Damn that's good" I laughed.

Cook and I fell in casual conversation, well… as casual as it can get nowadays. We were making a mental list of things to find in the rest of these cars, deciding it would be in our best interests to search them all in case there was any ammo around. Sure we had Rick's bag of guns now and a few bits and pieces we picked up from the wreckage of the CDC but more fire power could only be a good thing, especially if there were going to be more herds like the one that just past.

"Dad!" I heard Carl call out gaining my attention.

I watched as he ran towards his dad who patted him on the shoulder and walked to the group. Cook and I moved forward to meet him, I quickly noticed that Amy wasn't with him.

"Where's Amy?" Cook asked, his thoughts mirroring my own.

"You mean she's not back?" Rick asked.

"No, did you find her" I asked him.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair "I found her, got her to hide so I could lead the walkers off and kill 'em quietly" he explained "told which direction was back to you guys in case I didn't come back."

Andrea decided to come out from the R.V and walked over to Rick.

"You lost her?" she asked, venom dripping from her words.

"She probably just veered off course a little" he said trying to calm her, "Shane, Glenn, Daryl let's go look" he said to them "Kel, you and Cook can hold the fort?"

"Of course" I said.

"Let's move man" Shane's copper voice came as he lead them into the woods.

"Don't think Shane's too happy about having to do lap dog work" Cook said from beside me, "probably prefer it if we was out there and he was here being the big man."

I nodded "yeah, he's been a bit off" I told him, Cook nodded.

Shane had been pretty off since Rick got back, no doubt he felt his authority being threatened and I could see why, Rick had pretty much become our leader since his return. Even weirder than Shane trying to play the alpha with Rick, was the way he was with Lori, sending her weird looks, the occasional snide remark, hell I even saw him snap at Carl once. Sure I didn't know the full story but it doesn't exactly take a genius to work it out, no matter though, we were a stable unit and a, for the most part, tight knit group. It'll take a lot more than that to tear us down.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really like writing this story (it might be my favourite at the minute, but don't tell the others I said that) **

**Reviews would be great :) **


	5. Maybe Someday

**What's this? Another chapter? No way!... I am so not funny.**

**Anyway this is the next chapter (obviously) hope you enjoy and are liking the story so far.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Skins or The Walking Dead. Damn... Life=Ruined **

* * *

**Naomi pov**

I was preparing some food for Carl and Sophia, just a can of spaghetti hoops, nothing fancy but at least it was something. Glenn, Shane, Rick and Daryl were still out trying to track down Amy having left Cook and Kel in charge. As if we really needed someone in charge in their absence, I mean what does Rick really think is going to happen? It's not like Katie's going to suddenly start a riot…. Well I hope she doesn't but you can never tell with Katie Fucking Fitch.

I'd just finished heating up the spaghetti hoops and splitting them between two dishes that I'd cleaned earlier when Emily came up beside me and kissed me on the cheek.

"What did I do to deserve that?" I asked turning to face her.

"Nothing but be your wonderful self" she winked at me, "I'll take these to Carl and Sophia and you can sit and relax or something."

I'm sure my face must have given away how confused I felt since Emily kissed my cheek again before moving her lips close to my ear, "sit, I'll be back over soon" she whispered before going off towards the kids.

I did as I was told and sat in the bed of a nearby pick-up that Cook and JJ cleared earlier. I took the time to do what I would do all the time if I could, watch Emily, not in a creepy way but affectionately. I was interrupted from watching my beautiful girlfriend by someone sitting next to me.

"She's really good with them, you both are" Lori said as we watched Emily sit with Carl and Sophia while they ate.

"Yeah she is" I smiled, I never really thought about the future much until I had Emily and then I didn't care what happened as long as it was with her.

"She'd be a great mother" Lori said and nudged my shoulder "you would be too, Carl adores you" she smiled "so does Sophia… maybe someday all of this… shit, will have been and gone and all you kids will have a chance at something like that."

"Yeah… would be nice" I mused "but I don't see it happening anytime soon" I sighed.

"Well you're young" she laughed a little "you have plenty of time to wait" she patted me on the shoulder before back over to Carol.

I was about to go over and join Emily when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I quickly drew my gun and turned in the direction of what I saw only to see Glenn and Shane coming back up the bank.

"Woah now Blondie, best put it away yeah" Shane said with a half smirk on his face, I comply putting the gun back in the holster on my hip.

"Where's Rick and Daryl?" Cook asked climbing down from the top of the R.V.

"Following the trail a bit further, since Daryl's got the tracking know how and Rick feels responsible" Shane shrugged "told us we might as well head back."

"Damn right he should feel responsible" Andrea told him, I kind of feel like she only comes out of that R.V to argue.

"You can't blame Rick" Lori told her "him and Kel went after her and Sophia without any hesitation… I don't know that anybody else would do the same."

Andrea shrunk back, Lori's words hitting her. It was true though, Rick and Kel didn't even think about not going after them, I don't know if I could of even if I wasn't holding onto Carl, in fact I don't know if I could have done that for anyone unless it was Emily.

Andrea let out a shaky breath while whipping at her face, catching a few stray tears, "sorry" she sniffed "it's just… Amy is all I have… I… I can't lose her" the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Lori pulled Andrea to her "I know sweetie, I know" she soothed "but you can't blame Rick."

"I know."

Kel came round and gave Andrea handkerchief from his pocket, "we'll get her back" he patted her on the shoulder before going to stand at the top of the bank, presumably keeping an eye out for Daryl and Rick.

Everyone was starting to go about their business again as Emily came and sat beside me, since I still hadn't moved out of the pick-up truck. She sat cross legged on the tailgate and leaned back on her hands looking up to the sky. For not having showered in a couple of days Emily still looked as beautiful as ever, well… to me anyway. I was looking at her as the light began to fade, watching the shadows dance across her features when she opened one eye and a smirk spread across her face.

"You're staring" she told me.

"Well you're gorgeous" was my response.

"You're biased" she laughed hitting my shoulder.

"Still true though" I hit her back.

"Break it up you two, unless you're gonna get the oils out and let 'ol Cookie watch" Cook laughed standing beside us.

"In your dreams Cook" I laughed.

He barked out a laugh of his own "always Blondie" he winked.

Emily swatted his arm, "hands and eyes off" she laughed.

"No worries Red, wouldn't you comin' after me, seen what you can do to a walker" he smiled "where'd you learn to shoot like that."

"Ummm… paintball and video games mainly…" she bit her lip "growing up with Kel and not wanting to be too much like Katie I did a lot of stuff that probably wouldn't be considered girly, like this one time we went hunting with Kel's dad, well…. 'Hunting'" she laughed using air quotes "it was out of season so we wouldn't get in anyone's way which also meant there wasn't much to hunt" she smiled at the memory "Kel's dad put up a load of wooden targets for us to hit… I had a great time."

"Yeah Mark liked to hunt but wasn't one for killing, shot a lot of targets though" Rick's voice came from where he stood beside Daryl and Kel.

"Where's Amy?" Andrea asked, Lori was still sitting with her arm around her.

"Trail was getting cold" Daryl spoke.

"We're going to pick it up again at first light, more of us out there looking" Rick explained "she's not stupid so with any luck she'll have stayed close to the river, it's her only landmark."

"She's going to be out there… all alone, in the dark" Andrea said.

"Yes" Rick said "but if we keep going right now we'll do more harm than good, the best thing we can do is head out there tomorrow, organised and keep looking."

Andrea looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it when Lori gave her arm a squeeze.

"You're probably right" she sighed before heading back into the R.V.

Kel came over to us smiling slightly, "reminiscing about the old man 'eh Ems?" he asked.

"He was a great guy" Emily said.

"Yeah" Kel nodded, it was quiet for a minute before he spoke again, "you two want in the van tonight?"

I looked at Emily before answering "nah, think we'll make up a bed on here" I patted the truck "give Freddie a good night's sleep, besides he, Katie and Effy are probably passed out anyway."

"Why would they be passed out" he asked his eyebrow raised.

"Ems might have found some 'pain relief'" I smirked.

"And no one told the Cookie Monster?" Cook asked, I just shook my head as Cook looked hurt for a minute before heading towards the van.

Kel just watched him go before sighing, "looks like I'm bunking with Glenn or someone… oh well, at least our lot are happy" she chuckled, "I'll see you two later" he gave us a salute before wandering off, leaving me with my gorgeous redhead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, not much of an authors note but I don't have much to say today, apart from I do plan to update my other stories soon.**

**Reviews would be amazing.**

**:)**


	6. It's The Little Moments

**I updated another story! Because sometimes I do that!**

**But really I read some Walking Dead fiction and I just miss it so much so I updated SKC2 and for anyone who prefers my other Skins/zombies story, PITE will get updated at some point (I want to say soon but I can't make any promises)**

**Also I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support people are showing Skyborn, I'm loving writing it so it makes it all the better when I see people actually like it :) **

**Anywho! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Skins or The Walking Dead but I do own a giant pop! vinyl figure of Daryl Dixon.**

* * *

**Emily pov**

I woke up with Naomi wrapped around me in the back of the pick-up truck we'd claimed as our bed last night. It was a lot comfier than you'd think and it meant that we got space to sleep just the two of us instead of three or four in the back of Kel's van. It might not have seemed like the smartest idea to sleep out in the open after that herd passed yesterday but we made sure there was someone on watch so it was as safe as it was comfy. Sure we didn't get to… well… you know, what with their being people on watch and all but that doesn't mean we didn't spend a few hours snogging and whispering like teenagers before going to sleep.

I rolled over to face Naomi seeing her still fast asleep, I smiled at the sight. I love moments like this, where it seems like nothing's changed and I can just watch my beautiful girl sleep for a few minutes until she wakes up. I lift my hand and cup her cheek smiling at the feel of her soft skin against my own. I can hear her breathing change as she wakes, he eyes flutter open and smiles back at me, those gorgeous blue eyes I love so much staring straight into my own brown ones.

"Morning" she mumbles sleepily.

"Morning" I respond before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" she half laughs when I pull back.

"I love you" I tell her grinning widely.

She returns my smile looking much more awake "I love you to."

I leant in and kissed her again our lips moulding together, I tangled my hands in her hair while she gripped my waist, holding me close to her while we lay in the truck bed. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I let her deepen the kiss but all too soon the need for air caused us to surface. I pulled back and leant my forehead against hers, breathing heavily as I did.

"Remind me to tell you I love you more often" Naomi told me sounding completely out of breath.

I laughed "you already tell me all the time."

"Mmm" she hummed in response "still not enough" she kissed my cheek.

"Whatever you say Campbell" I laughed before pecking her on the lips, "we should probably make a move…"

"…probably" Naomi smirked from beside me "…but as it goes I kind of like it here."

I shook my head at her "I know… me too" I pecked her lips once more "but we have to find Amy today..." I said "…and I can't imagine what Andrea is feeling… I know if it were one of the people I love that I'd be a wreck… so we have to find her."

She nodded and sat up, I followed suit, "I know" Naomi told me and she took my hands in her own "…it'll all be alright Ems… I know I can't make any promises but I'll do my best to make sure that you're safe… I honestly don't think I could function without you" she told me honestly, "so…" she nudged me in the shoulder and smiled "…we better make a start."

She pulled the covers off of her and stood up before hopping over the side of the truck, she then reached back into the bed for her holster and attached it to her belt before offering me her hand.

"My my, aren't you quite the gentleman?" I asked taking her hand and climbing out of the truck.

"Yeah but don't go telling everyone" she laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist "I have a reputation as a cold hearted bitch to uphold."

I laughed loudly and leant up to kiss her lips "babe…" I said still laughing "…I think I messed that up for you a long time ago."

"Yeah yeah" she rolled her eyes playfully "come on…" she removed her arms from my waist before slipping her hand into mine "…work to be done and all that."

Most people were up by now, hanging around sat on or in various vehicles, eating whatever canned goods they'd managed to find for breakfast. Kel and Cook were sat cross legged on the floor with a map between them while Dale and Shane were whispering by the hood of the R.V.

I'm definitely not in the mood for 'all business copper' Shane today so obviously the best option in my eyes was sitting crossed legged on the road beside my best friend. Naomi and I plonked ourselves down beside the two boys, Cook giving us one of his usually rowdy greetings.

"You two sleep alright then?" Kel asked while he shook his head at Cook.

"Really well actually" I told him "reckon we could take the truck with us?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Don't see why not" he shrugged "the beds always useful for supplies… as well as a bed" he laughed at his own stupid joke.

I hit him in the shoulder making him wince playfully, "better watch yourself Kel" came a voice from behind us "…looks like little red could pack a punch if she wanted" Glenn laughed.

"No worries Glenn" Kel chuckled back "I've been dealing with her since forever."

Glenn just chuckled before walking over to the R.V and heading inside. I'd have to admit while most of the guys in our group can be assholes at times Glenn's great and gets along with everyone, even if Cook and Daryl sometimes poke fun at the fact he's Asian.

Cook and Kel went back to discussing the route we were taking to look for Amy, with me and Naomi adding comments here and there. It was good to be feeling productive, like a useful member of the group instead of just another person to cook or do laundry.

"What are you doing?" I heard Andrea ask someone.

"It's for yours and everyone else's safety" came Dale's voice.

I turned around to see Dale and Andrea at the hood of the R.V. with Shane still stood beside them.

"I asked him to round up the guns" Shane interrupted "don't need inexperienced, scared people popping off rounds every time the wind rustles a bush."

Andrea huffed "well if I'm going out there I need to be armed."

"Yeah" Shane said getting visibly annoyed "and we have a fine selection of knives for everyone."

"Knives…" Andrea clarified, Shane nodded "we don't need knives Shane… we need guns."

"Well the people with experience and training will have 'em" Shane told her in his no nonsense tone which was coming out to play more often than not these days.

Andrea exhaled roughly and shook her head before looking towards us "do they get to keep their guns?" she asked.

"Well they've had training… that's what you all need proper training but until we can get you it you're gonna' have to get used to using the fact that your guns staying in that bag and Dale's watching 'em."

Andrea stormed off to sit by the bank we were going to head down, hopefully she was going to cool off before we went out there. I don't like the idea of one person's stupid angry mistake costing us lives.

Shane ran his hand roughly through his hair and let out a long breath before coming over to us.

"Sorry about that" he said nodding towards Andrea "just better to keep to mainly knives out there" he reached behind him and pulled out a, almost completely new looking, 9mm pistol "found this in one of the cars" he told us "pretty sweet piece…" he turned it in his hands for a minute before handing it to me, "Rick thought you should have one red… after that performance with the rifle back at the camp."

I took the gun from him feeling the weight in my hands, it was a little heavy but not so much that it was a burden, "thanks Shane" I smiled at him.

He shuffled his feet a little "yeah well… it's Rick you gotta' thank" he said "best gather some stuff, we'll be heading out soon" we all murmured our acknowledgements before Shane wandered off to see Rick.

"Nice one Emilio" Cook slapped me on the back "gonna' be a regular G.I Jane" he laughed.

"That was so fun I forgot to laugh" Naomi deadpanned making him laugh harder.

"What are you losers laughing at" Katie came over from the direction of Kel's van.

"No reason Katiekins" Cook chuckled "no reason at all."

Cook continued to laugh for a solid few minutes before we moved to get ready, I seriously wonder if that boys still high, I though before shaking my head, it's fucking Cook, I don't think he's ever been sober.

* * *

**Am I getting better at writing cute little Naomily snippets? Well I sure hope so.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this instalment, like I've said before this is one of my favourite things to write so I'll still write it even if no one likes it, haha**

**(Wrap it up, no one thinks you're funny)  
**

**As always Reviews are more than welcome.**

**Until next friends!**


End file.
